I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inductance component used in a power supply circuit of a cellular phone, for example.
II. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the inductance component of this kind is configured as a chip coil in which coil 2 is formed in sheet-shaped element 1, terminal 3 is electrically connected to coil 2, and magnetic layers 4 are formed on upper and lower surfaces of element 1, as shown in FIG. 23.
By providing insulating covering 20 so as to cover magnetic layer 4 and the entire element 1, electric connection with the other components is prevented.
As a conventional art document regarding the present application, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-32587 is known, for example.
However, such a conventional inductance component has a problem that reliability thereof is low.
That is, in the above-described conventional configuration, stress is locally applied to the magnetic layer 4 by heat when implementing soldering or the like, from a difference in the thermal expansion and contraction rates between element 1 and insulating body 5, and as a result, the reliability is low.